starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Тысячелетний сокол
Кто нибудь видит в статье главное изображение "сокола"? Понять не могу, загружаю уже которую фотографию, а её не видно.. Взял фото из другой статьи-все "стоит". В чем дело? Меня что ли шторит???:D ОтмороZок 18:51, января 12, 2010 (UTC) *То же самое. На Опере не загружается (пустой прямоугольник), на Мозилле даже прямоугольника нет - табличка начинается сразу с надписи "Тысячелетний сокол". Может, с сервисом что-то?--Хант 19:12, января 12, 2010 (UTC) Не знаю даже. У меня то же самое. Значок в углу показывает что файл поврежден. ОтмороZок 19:14, января 12, 2010 (UTC) Хм... Можешь залить файл на радикал или пикунчу и скинуть ссылку? Я уже попробую со своего компа загрузить. Или - если ты сам взял её откуда-то - сразу ссыль на источник давай--Хант 19:32, января 12, 2010 (UTC) http://inmediasres.podbean.com/wp-content/blogs7/127132/uploads/MillenniumFalcon.jpg Ну вот например. Можно еще найти просто в гугле или в западной вукипедии. ОтмороZок 19:36, января 12, 2010 (UTC) Угу, щас попробую. В полном размере закидывать?--Хант 19:37, января 12, 2010 (UTC) * Замени лучше её на старую. В строке image ( примерно вначале) вместо названия mf.jpg вставь новый **Странно. Заменил, а ситуация та же. На опере - прямоугольник, на Мозилле - ничего. Притом, на других статьях в таких таблицах всё высвечивается. Может, уменьшить размер и потом уже закидывать?--Хант 19:46, января 12, 2010 (UTC) Слушай, тебе приходило такое сообщение? "Hello everyone, '' We are performing unplanned maintenance on our file servers which has required us to temporarily disable file uploads throughout Wikia. We are working to resolve this issue as quickly as possible, and will provide further updates as they become available. Thank you for your patience, - The Wikia Community Team"--Хант 19:47, января 12, 2010 (UTC)'' *Да да да да! Только собирался написать. Ну значит все норм будет если верить ему. ОтмороZок 19:49, января 12, 2010 (UTC) **Окей. Изображения с Соколом пока можно других поискать--Хант 19:51, января 12, 2010 (UTC) ***Я заимусь картинкой.--M M 07:34, января 13, 2010 (UTC) ****Лучше брать с английской Вуки, будет проще определить лицензионный статус. --Darth Igel 19:16, января 13, 2010 (UTC) ****Спасибо! Так и сделаю!M M 07:15, января 14, 2010 (UTC) ****Ну как ? Такая картинка сойдёт ? Или ещё поискать?M M 07:25, января 14, 2010 (UTC) ****А в 4 эпизоде корабль называли "Сокол тысячетелетия"! Или это перевод неправильный?78.132.190.243 07:19, мая 11, 2010 (UTC) ***** Вот здесь давно было голосование. Большинство посчитало, что верный перевод "Тысячелетний сокол". Так же перевод фильма зависит и от студии, которая его переводила.--Black Label 18:48, мая 13, 2010 (UTC) ***** Какой "Тысячелетний сокол"??! Во-первых - millenium это существительное "тысячелетие", а не прилагательное. Если не верите - вот вердикт ПРОМТа. А в голосовании явно участвовали люди не прославившиеся своими точными переводами. Я конечно не говорю, что они вообще не знают английский, но вот репутация ольше половины из них под сомнением, Ёжику вряд ли можно абсолютно доверять как и было показано тут. Так что надо ещё разбираться. **** Оби Ван Кеноби 11:37, июня 18, 2010 (UTC) *****Не, ну в стандартной версии фильма Хан называл Фалкон Соколом Тысячелетия. В ПРОМТе и правда сокол тысячелетия. Но ведь в скольки статьях написано "Тысячелетний Сокол"! -- M M 11:55, июня 18, 2010 (UTC) Два существительных ;Английская грамматика : :В словосочетании из двух существительных, первое становится прилагательным. ;Правила перевода : :Любые автоматические переводчики являются только помощниками, а не наставниками. Пользуйтесь хорошими словарями, типа этого: http://multitran.ru ;Русские переводчики : :Нельзя слушать переводчиков, ибо большинство из них также пользуются автоматическими переводами. На всех официальных каналах допускают серьезные грамматические ошибки. ;Русские переводчики 2 : :Русская Вукипедия точно такая же ущербная хрень— многие термины, словосочетания и даже текст переведены неверно и записаны неграмотно. Чего только стоят «имплантанты», найдите это слово хоть в одном русском словаре. ;Сама статья : : Отвратительно переведена, отсутствие нормальной верстки, отсутствие русских кавычек, присутствие «Анакинов» и явных англицизмов, невероятное множество ошибок. Статье самое местов уплотнителе мусора. ЗЫ: А про нарушение «Вукипедия:Предполагайте добрые намерения» и большинства правил, в том числе и администраторами, я вообще молчу. Вукипедия создана не для поддержания ЧСВ! --Dentor (talk) デントロ 09:21, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) Да, да, конечно, администрация виновата во всём.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 10:41, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) Власть развращает, по тебе, Михаил, это хорошо видно. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 11:07, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) Мне интересно, какое отношение администрация имеет к этой статье.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 11:18, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) Кхм.Прошу прощения.Администрация здесь ни при чём.Всё кроме инфобокса и нескольких начальных строк добавлял сюда я.--Erango Tac 17:28, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) :Прогиб защитан --Dentor (talk) デントロ 22:28, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) :В смысле?--Erango Tac 06:07, мая 19, 2011 (UTC)